


Stay

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, F/M, accidentally time travelling meg meets enverse cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And even if she could taste him, could see the shock of his blue eyes, there was nothing else there. Just physical reality. Just a body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Meg jolted back to consciousness face down on dirty concrete, her whole body aching and a ringing in her ears. Pushing up to her hands and knees, she rose slowly, and the factory was vaguely familiar, broken glass and overgrown weeds, there were even a few smudges of sigils and wardings she could recognize on the sides but they were weather worn and faded. Rubbing pebbles from the skin of her palms, Meg shook her head looked around.

She couldn’t remember much. There had been Sam, Dean, Cas and her on one side, Crowley and a gang of demons on the other. The fight escalated quickly, a few low level goons were dropped, Cas was bristling with his angelic wrath and Crowley’s smoky presence was snarling and whipping around him. Blood wardings were drawn and latin recited and all sorts of shit just started going down she couldn’t keep up with. Then poof. Face to the concrete, no one around.

What the actual fuck.

Rolling a stiff shoulder, she could feel torn insides and broken bits of her body even more worn down than it was before. Well, there were no clues around, no remnants of the fight, no one answered her shouts. So Meg started walking.

She didn’t expect anything, but she was still surprised by what she found. Abandoned towns, piles of corpses, looted businesses, burned down houses. Something, whatever the fuck it was they managed to trigger, must have knocked her ass sideways in time. Meg wandered, and eventually she strung together all the grisly tableaus to form an idea when she ran into the first rag tag group of infected used to be humans. She recognized this, it was a virus they’d been cooking up to infect humans and turn them into savage, hungry creatures. Croatoan virus.

Huh.

So someone must of succeeded somewhere along the way. She killed a few stragglers, outran some others, and eventually she ran into a ragtag beatdown group of exhausted humans. She gathered what info she could, moved on, trying to piece together what happened and how to undo it

Meg didn’t really keep track of how long she had been floating around aimlessly in wherever the fuck she’d popped up. But the more people she ran across she realized that she probably wasn’t even in the same world she came from. Might have gotten knocked askew in time and reality, cause this, this was not the product of the Winchester’s tossing Lucifer into the cage. She didn’t know what this was.

Everyone she talked to, every lost broken human she met, talked about one thing. Getting to Camp Chitaqua. Finding Dean Winchester. Like he was the god of whatever apocalypse this was, offering the only salvation people could hope for. They all seemed to be trying to migrate there, trying to keep alive long enough, keep moving. Meg decided it wouldn’t hurt to find Dean. Even if he didn’t know what was going on – and when did he ever – the creatures that knew always seemed to gravitate towards him and his brother. They were clueless, but they were always at the center of whatever shit storm was brewing.

Meg decided to tag along with one of the caravans heading towards the promised land that seemed to be at least mostly competent about where they were going and what they were doing. She kept quiet, tried not to do anything to give herself away as not human, listened to the hushed stories. Apparently Sam wasn’t with Dean, but he wasn’t dead either. Meg figured she’d find it all out soon enough when the sign for the camp came into sight.

The caravan passed through some kind of security screen, checking them out for any signs of the virus or anything else that was supernatural. So, Meg wasn’t going to make it through that. She hung back and asked for Dean Winchester, told them he knew her, of course they were skeptical as hell and looked about ready to burn her, but Meg was good at getting what she wanted.

Meg knew, definitively and unequivocally, that this world was a whole different thing from where she’d been. Dean snarled at her, yelling about all sorts of shit she hadn’t even done, and he probably would have just killed her if Cas hadn’t come barging in. This whole thing was way too much of a mind fuck, but when she saw the angel, Meg stood rooted and stared stupidly.

He wasn’t an angel. There was no bright white-blue pulsing around his aura, when she looked at him with demonic eyes there was no expanse of wings behind him, no push pull of his grace shifting and interacting with the vessel. There was nothing, he was a blank, he was small, he was weak, he was human.

After Dean and Cas exchanged angry words, shouting, pushing at each other, she was dragged by the wrist back to a small cabin that was apparently Cas’. He pulled her inside, past a beaded curtain, and the place reeked of bodies and incense. There were small baubles and decorations around the whole thing. Cas released her when they got inside and went rooting around in a dresser, bringing out a pill bottle that he emptied into his hand. All different kinds of pills spilled out, he pushed them around in his palm with a finger before picking out a few and swallowing them dry. Looking at her, face scruffy and worn with new lines, he squinted and that was at least familiar.

“I am either far too high or not high enough for this.”

Meg crossed the space between them, reached out to touch his warm human face.

“Where the fuck are we Clarence?”

“Define ‘where’?”

“Where in space, time, in anything.”

“It’s twenty fourteen, Lucifer’s out there, you’re supposed to be dead, and the world is rotting.”

“Shit. So Sam didn’t toss him back in the cage?”

“Uh, no. Not sure what you mean by that.”

“Huh.”

“Where did you come from, how did you get here?”

“I don’t really know. There was a fight, people were tossing round magic like fucking confetti and shit just blew up. Man I don’t even know how I’m supposed to get back.”

Cas regarded her with a wide open gaze, unguarded, uncaring. He blinked slowly and she could watch his eyes dilating, perspiration forming on his brow. It was almost disgusting. The Cas she knew, the soldier, the renegade angel, was just flesh and bones now. Course, she’d known him when he was ass over crazy, when he was playing at being a pacifist. She hadn’t thought he really had it in him. But this, this creature, this human, he wasn’t the Cas she knew.

Meg ran her nails over the thick beard that covered his jaw, and he leaned into it.

“So where do our times split then? Do you remember anything about the Leviathin, about flying over the cuckoo’s nest?”

“I – no. The last I remember of you, you were fighting with Lucifer after he took Sam. You went down in battle. “

“Wait, so was I ever on your guys’ side?”

“No.”

“So why the hell am I not dead right now, why’d you bring me back here?”

“There’s something… different about you. I can’t see you, not really, but you…..”

“Yeah, it’s kinda weird.”

Meg reached over Cas’ shoulder to where his wings should be stretching up and there was no hum of energy shocking up her forearm, nothing there, just empty space. Everything around Cas’ body was empty. Just air.

“You remind me of what I used to be then, when I was still an angel, when I could still … be useful.”

“Ha. Don’t kid yourself angel boy. “

She didn’t really tell him what that meant, whether he shouldn’t kid himself that he was ever useful, or shouldn’t kid himself that he wasn’t useful now. It seemed odd. She tried to understand, where he came from, what she still was to him. But all she saw was someone she’d watched and tended, someone she’d fought besides, someone she’d lain with. And he was here, stuffed down into human form and she couldn’t see him, couldn’t touch him like she used to. It was just the pads of her fingertips against his cheek, skin to skin, lips to lips suddenly. And even if she could taste him, could see the shock of his blue eyes, there was nothing else there. Just physical reality. Just a body.

He tensed when her tongue first pressed against his lips, and she remembered the first time she had kissed her Cas. Late at night in a white bed and there were bars on the windows. She found it was the only way to make him stop screaming, to touch him, to let him touch her. He had a reality beyond his body then but his reality as perceived was in his head and she had brought him out of that. He was so desperate for it then, to feel something other than his fallen brother in his head, something other than all the mistakes and sins he’d committed.

She had listened to him, to all the things he had done. And it made him vastly closer to her, to know he was fallible, to know an angel could commit as many sins as a demon, could suffer.

This Castiel, this stranger, his path must have been so different. But he still clutched at her desperately. As though she were an anchor in his reality, something real, something that could prove reality to him. With the press of their mouths as he guided her back onto the thin hard mattress and simple sheets. He smelled like a human when he lifted his shirt, sweat and dirt, nothing of the storms she had known.

Fingers digging into her flesh like they could dig out her secrets, dig out her lies, and all the truths she had known that he never had a chance to, he clung to her body and pressed close, clothes discarded, skin to skin. It was like he was broken again, in a different way.

Meg pushed him over, straddled his thighs, scraped her nails down tan skin that was marred with scars of a human life, digging red furrows and making her mark on a thing that had never known her but would never forget her now. Sliding along his body, feeling him move within her, below her, she was twisted up in him as she never had been before. There was no grace to touch, no lines of communication incorporeal and understood mind to mind, it was only her thighs around his waist and his arms around her shoulders.

Blue eyes were lost so far away but maybe they were right there with her and she didn’t know what they were saying anymore. Meg clung to him too, after so long in this strange world and time she hadn’t the knowledge to navigate, he should have been something familiar.

The hunger of his body and the human breath that hitched in his throat were too foreign. She wasn’t used to this, his breath on her skin, the way his voice changed and tripped off his tongue in an all too human way. But she wanted. Every facet of him, in any life, it drew her in and captivated her.

Spent and sated, they curled together on the bed, bodies formed around each other, an infinite space between them in the restrictions of corporeal reality. Meg wasn’t sure if he could help her return to her time. But when he told her to stay, arms wrapping her up, told her to stay, not to leave, not to leave him behind, she curled into his warmth and wondered what remained for her back then, what she might have right now.


End file.
